Theresa Sorna nee Sparks
Theresa Sorna nee Sparks, is another Sparks family member who decided to leave the main teachings of the family. Having quickly found herself wrapped up in Sparks family drama, she formed a split personality named "Ressa." Briefly separated from her other self, she was reunited and able to leave a more peaceful existence. Currently the First Lady of the Federation, she works on bringing mental health struggles to the surface so the public is more aware and sympathetic. Background Information Theresa grew up with the nickname "Ressa" and it stuck with her until an incident with a highly telepathic alien who managed to split her personalities. Theresa was the sweet, naive and kind girl who saw the light in everything; while her alter ego Ressa was the darker, more perverse and cruel side of herself. With a literal split in 2411, Theresa went on to have a normal life, no longer using her previous nickname. Ressa, on the other hand, was sent to Sura IV where she was sentenced to live out her days getting the mental help she needs. When Theresa got severely sick in 2411, the doctor's realized the separation weakened her immune system and the two were reunited. Able to finally control her demons, she has been able to get the light back into her life. Personal Life Kylo Endana (2409-2411; 2412-2414): Theresa met her current boyfriend when he was working for the Syndicate. Known mostly to Ressa as 'Ren' he was an alternate personality of his inner goodness named 'Kylo.' Appealing to this side, she saved him and they formed a deep relationship. Eventually, she linked with Ren and became intimate, however this was short lived due to their own dual personalities. Eventually this became too much and both were split, literally, into their two selves. When this was done, Theresa realized she no longer loved Kylo and wanted to move on. When both were rejoined they moved in together until his death in 2414. They have one child together. Peter Sparks (2410-2410): Confused by sibling boundaries due to his abuse from Francis, Peter developed an attachment to his little sister Theresa because she was the only person to show kindness to him. He bonded with her and crossed the line of taboo in 2410 after Peter began to spiral out of control. This interaction brought out the dual personality of "Ressa" for a brief time. After Peter recovered, they remain strictly siblings. Cassian Erso (2411-2411): Meeting on a Syndicate base, the two connected in their dreams, both helping the other out of an existential state of depression. When they woke to their normal lives they formed a bond and long after they had escaped remained a couple for several months until they realized that outside of the dream world they were better off as friends. Current Spouse(s) Alal Sorna Theresa met her husband Alal Sorna in 2411 when he had been abducted from his host Alal and put into another host named Sarin. Sarin was a Syndicate man who was put into Sura IV and charged with the attack on the VP that had taken Sorna in the first place. Unknown to everyone else, the symbiont inside of Sarin was Sorna (not Lyon). Eventually Sorna was given back to Alal. After, Theresa and Alal continued to be friends. This became more when they were sent back in time during his election. This relationship is strictly between Sorna (the symbiont) and Theresa. This is due to Sorna's age and trauma from the switch, prompting the Symbiont to have more dominance during the join. Children Theresa has one child with Kylo Endana named Calen Sorna. He was adopted by Alal after their wedding. Please see the link for more information. Theresa has two children with Alal Sorna named Christopher Sorna and Merelle Sorna. Theresa has three step-children from Alal Sorna named Aster Sorna-Moyer, Mason Sorna-Finn and Violet Sorna. She is closest with Violet as she was a baby when she married Alal and the other two adults with their own families and children. Theresa adopted her nephew as her own from Elle Greenwood and Titus Roque named Kylo Sorna. Grandchildren Theresa has a step-grandchild from Aster and Jackson named Melliah Moyer. Theresa has three step-grandchildren from Mason and Samantha named Xander Von, Zonathan Von and Karina Finn. Education and Career Theresa has a general highschool degree and has not gone into any secondary education. She currently is currently the First Lady of the Federation and uses her influence to bring attention to mental health issues. Category:Laura's Character Category:United Federation of Planets Category:Terran Category:Civilian Category:Future Plots Category:Beyond ST Deep Space 9 Category:First Generation Category:August Category:2387 Category:All Characters